Hamel injured
by fmagirl167
Summary: this is when Hamel gets broken in half by rabid fangirls....


Disclaimer: hi i'm back and i suddenly had an idea for a story... YAY for me and so this story is my third VOH fanfic WOOT!!!! oh yeah i don't own any VOH characters they belong to whoever created them.. and if i owned them .  
lets just say that you wouldn't want to know what i would do. SO i hope you enjoy my undetailed story..

Hamel was walking along and then he saw Blue and Megume and he waved hi to them.  
Then when he wasn't paying attention this pack of rabid fangirls came and jumped him.  
They all hugged Hamel at once... SO hard that he was broken in half.. cuz i'm so mean anyway Hamel was laying on the ground and his body was bent the wrong way.. Raiel came "Hamel are you okay" he said as he looked at him. Hamel glared at him and said "DO I LOOK OKAY TO YOU?". "NO. Raiel said.. Then Hamel told him to call an ambulance. Raeil took out his cell phone and dailed 911. Just then the ambulance came to get Hamel. they put him in the back of the van.

At the hospitol

Raiel was in the waiting room when the doctor came to talk to him.  
"we have good news and bad news". he said. "whats the good news?" Raiel asked worried about Hamel. "well the good news is you got him here just in time." Raiel sighed in relief. "but the bad news is that he will never walk again." the doctor said. Raiel was frozen for a second. then he said" WHAT!!!! "well his spine was completly broken in half but luckly we put it back together.  
The doctor said. Then he let Raiel see Hamel. So Raiel went into Hamel's room. "Ha-chan are you okay"  
He asked. Hamel sat up and said" well other then the fact that i can't walk i'm okay. Raiel wanted to hug him but he knew he couldn't cuz of his injury. so the next day Hamel was allowed to leave. Raiel pushed Hamel in his wheel chair and they went to see their friends. Sizer and Flute were shocked when they saw Hamel. "what happened to you Brother?" Sizer asked. " well i got broken in half by fangirls" Hamel answered. Sizer got mad and YELLED " THEY WILL PAY I SHALL GO ATTACK THEM"  
"um okay Sizer have fun with that". Raiel said as he pushed Hamel around. On their way they saw Vocal. "i shall destroy the world" Vocal said as he was laughing like a maniac. Hamel intrupted "  
not if i'm around to stop you." "where are you i hear voices" Vocal asked. Hamel said "down here.  
Vocal looked down and saw Hamel. "oh i didn't see you down there." Vocal said. But just then Pride suddenly appeard and flying tackled Vocal. "how many times do i have to tell you no taking over the world without my permisson". Pride Yelled. Vocal sighed as she dragged him away. Hamel and Raiel were silent.

that night

Hamel was sleeping soundly when out of nowhere his back was hurting him badly. "Ow my back hurts.  
hamel said as the pain in his back kept him awake. He got mad and turned into his demon form and flew away hoping that it would stop hurting on its own. Raiel got up and noticed that Hamel was gone.  
"hamel were did you go"? raiel asked but he knew that Hamel wouldn't answer him cuz he wasn't there.

meanwhile

Hamel was flying around when his wings got tired and he had to land. So hamel landed on the ground. He crawled under a tree since he couldn't walk... oh yeah he also transformed back to his human form

Hamel's POV

I sat under this tree wishing that my back would stop hurting and that i could walk again. But i knew that it wasn't going to happen. I hoped that Raiel would find me so i could get some help. so i just laid against the tree and fell asleep. i hope Raiel finds me soon.

Normal POV

Raiel was searching for Hamel when he saw him sitting under this tree asleep. "Ha-chan" Raiel called.  
Hamel woke up and saw Raiel calling his name. He got up and leaned against the tree since he couldn't walk.  
Raiel ran up to him and picked him up and carried him to the nearest place he could find. Once they got inside Raiel laid Hamel on the bed and let him rest. he then had to go get Hamel's wheel chair so he could get around.  
so while Hamel was sleeping Raiel went back to where Flute and Sizer were and got Hamel's wheel chair and brought it back for him...

TBC: sorry i had to end it right here but then i'll make another chapter for you all to enjoy... 


End file.
